Vampire in Hogwarts
by ghostwriterGW
Summary: A vampire is in Hogwarts and nobody knows about it. . . . . . He was a dangerous person from the very beginning and he has become even more so now . . . and to top it all he is not willing to take help from anybody . . . .RR. . .


Summary : A vampire is in Hogwarts and nobody knows about it. . . . . . He was a dangerous person from the very beginning and he has become even more so now . . . and to top it all he is not willing to take help from anybody . . . .

Disclaimer: Hey you guys I am getting bored of writing this again and again so this is the last time I am going to write this and let me tell you it is for all the stories I am going to write in this site. . . . so get it once and for all "The characters are all out of the book but the plot is mine." Also, those who wont review (properly and neatly!) will definitely suffer at my hands i the above line is to safeguard me from all the assault or murder cases which may be booked.../i .

Authors Note: Hi everybody, I have combined the two chapters into one and have edited the story a little... though the concept itself remains the same ;)... Read it and review it...

Chapter 1: The Questions

He stood before the mirror gazing at himself, he caught the hungry expression on his face. . . he was hungry but his hunger couldn't be fulfilled in this place. . .he was in Hogwarts, the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry but he couldn't do anything appease his hunger. . . he knew that he had to get help some day but he only didn't know when. . . . His sudden urge was to get away from this place . . . his urge was to kill some one. . . .his urge was to kill himself. . . he couldn't do anything about this hunger of his . . . . he couldn't control his urge. . . . It was suddenly so overpowering that he had to give into one of these wishes. . . .He got out of his room and started walking toward the exit of the common hall . . . .One part of his wished for no person to appear while the other begged for the same to happen . . . Thankfully every person in the school appeared to be busy enough not to cross his path . . . He made his way slowly towards the Forbidden Forest . . . he had always come that way to spend his life of boredom and had infact learnt a few secrets of the forest on his own .He walked towards the end where he knew was the other end of the lake, a small forbidden part of the lake . . .He had always loved the view the place offered .It always matched the mood he was in . . .He sat down by the lake and watched his reflection . . . The moonlight helped even more in showing his expressions. . His eyes had gone from gray to red . . . He looked hungry enough to eat a person alive and felt so too . . . He knew what he required to appease it but couldn't force himself to do the task . . . He knew that he would die if he didn't have the life fluid in his veins . . . He was desperate for it but not desperate enough to kill anybody. He required blood. . . everypart of his body silently shrieked for blood. . . He had not had his food for the past two days. . . since the day he had come back to the school. . . Now he was in the verge of giving in to his hunger. . . his thirst. He saw a rat scurrying past him, suddenly his hand shot out to capture it. He realized what he had done when the rat started struggling in his hands and atonce dropped it . . . He knew by now that this feeling passed away as morning came only to return in the night to haunt him to death . . . . He knew his cure, he was taught by his father all about it the night he had become 18yrs old. . . but could not bring himself to do it.

To ignore the hunger he started remembering that night. He remembered the way his mother had pulled him aside the moment his father was turned to give him a hug, with tears flowing through her eyes saying something incoherently. He was dragged away by his father, before he could make her repeat it. He was dragged by his father into the dungeon and suddenly he was caught in an vice grip, he couldn't move his limbs . . . . and then all he could remember his father saying how proud he was. . .and then his surroundings were out of focus. The day hadn't ended with the pain, he had been inflicted with . . . there were more to come . . . When he had woken up only to find himself in a completely different room. . . He could see two people on the couch doing the most obscene things. Only after the haziness went away that one of the persons on the couch was his father and the other person was unidentifiable . . . At the groan he emitted both of them turned towards the spectator, his father smiled at him when he saw that his son awake and then turned towards the women in his hands and continued with the obscenities . . . He was not a prude but seeing his father doing it in front of him was nauseating . . . . he turned his head and tried to stop himself from hearing the sounds. After the participants were exhausted the women turned towards the spectator and the male participant urged him to perform his task!

When he didn't move from his place the woman came towards him coaxing him "Come on now darling don't you want to do it ?" she placed her hand on his shoulder and started dragging the robe. " I have seen the father and now would like to f the son darling. . ." she said seductively. The complete setting was unbearable and utterly revolting. He head to one side and vomited all over the carpet. . .

"Your son is a weakling . . . .", said the whore as she turned towards the other person present in the room. "So, what do you want me to do now . . . Would you like to f me again?" she asked as made actions to emphasize the words she spoke.

"Never fear darling I am here to satisfy you and then myself..." the father had said with a smirk as he move towards the whore to himself.

The next scene presented before him was the most horrifying. . . Suddenly his father snarled and he saw the transformation in his face, he saw two teeth suddenly growing out of proportions, heard the womans screams, it was the most pitiful thing he had ever heard.

After that he was forced to drink the blood and when he had refused to drink the blood his disgusted father had left him there in his own misery. Atlast when he was on the verge of dying his mother had stealthily come and had frocefully made him drink a bottle full of blood, which later he came to know was none other than his own mothers . He had learnt about this only on the day of his return to Hogwarts, upon which he felt so guilty that he had sat silently in an empty compartment snarling at every one who had entered his space.

Now that he thought about it he wanted to hurt the person who had done this to him . . . he wanted kill that creature. Tears flowed unknowingly from his eyes, he was only blinded by the pure hatred he felt. . . he lashed out at the nearest thing, a tree. And before darkness enfolded him he heard a voice calling out his name.

"So, your doubts have not been unfounded", said a figure as it kneeled down beside the prone figure as he opened a vial and poured its contents into the vampires mouth.

"Now what shall we do?" he asked as he looked at the other person, who was inspecting the surroundings.

"Take him to Madame Pomfrey . . . and when he wakes up call me. . . I will check the surroundings to see if any damage has been done", said the other figure as he turned towards the deeper forests.

In a darkened room the red hair girl stirred in her bed. There were whimpers and small pleading sounds emanating from her side of the room, if a person had not been as soundly asleep as they apparently were in that dorm, they would definitely have been totally afraid to go near the girl who now lay shaking and twisting in pain . . . Then suddenly there was a scream.

"Ginny. . . Ginny" shouted Susie as she got out of her shock. "What happened? It was that stupid dream again, wasn't it?", she demanded. "Just go to the Infirmary . . . damn you. . ." she shouted as she couldn't bear the pain her best friend felt. "Lets go now." she said as she dragged her towards the entrance.

They had passed the very very sleepy, consequently grouchy Fat Lady Potrait on the entrance of their dorm as they had walked for the infirmary. As they were coming towards the infirmary they had seen a really odd sight which they had been discussing as they waited.

"Did you see what that old bat, Snape was carrying? And his eyes were actually misty. . . imagine that!", Susie said in disbelief as she looked round-eyed at her friend. They had just then seen their potions master carrying somebody covered in a black cloak. The most hated teacher of the school had not even looked their way to give out his usual sneering comments and punishments. Only Susie hadn't seen what Ginny had. . .

"Ginny are even listening to me . . ."said Susie who was by now freaked out by Ginny's behavior.

"What is it?" she asked softly once she saw her best friends expression.

"Ginny I have never before asked you about the dream of yours. . .but do you think that you can tell me about it?", she asked as she realized the pain in her friends eyes. "Well, Gin I won't mind it if you don't want to tell me. I just wanted to tell you that I am right here if you want to talk. Alright . . ." she said slowly as she slowly turned her head once more to see what had caused Ginny to react the way she did as soon as she saw the potions master with the bundle in his hands.

Ginny did not want to receive any sympathy from any of her friends and so had never told anybody about her dreams actually nightmares. She had not even wanted to tell Susie about it. There were things which even she didn't understand. In her dreams she had always seen a dark passage which seemed to be a part of Hogwarts. Until recently her dream had consisted mainly of a howl of pain which slowly changed to growl of a beast and she had seen two red eyes. But today her dream had been more, she had seen a shadow which ran after her in the darkened corridor chasing her. . .she had fallen once or twice she didn't remember. Suddenly in front of her, she had seen very dim light near a door of some kind and so she had ran towards it. . . as she was reaching the entrance of some kind she was twisted around by unknown force. The intruder had caught her ,she whipped around to see the face. The face had been covered in the shadow but she could see the blood shot eyes as they glared down on her. . . She also saw the glinting of a silvery blond hair and then as the figure had lowered its face towards her, she could see the evilly glinting long teeth covered in blood. . . and then she had seen her own face as though seeing a mirror image, her face was completely covered in blood which seemed to be flowing from her forehead. . .She was completely terrified by that time and so had shrieked herself awake. What she had seen right then in the arms of Professor Snape reminded her of the dream. She had seen what Susie hadn't. Susie had been looking at Snapes face for scowling remark of some sort while her own eyes had gone towards the bundle in the arms of the Professor, she had seen the same silver blond hair of the intruder in her dreams. She was shocked beyond belief as she saw the most hated professor of the school cradle the body in his arms, she knew that she had to find out the truth. . . the truth behind all these nonsensical dream of hers. . . the truth about everything around her. . .

"Susie, I am alright. . .its just that I am still affected by that incident in the first year. . .I don't want to meet Madame Pomfrey. . ."she said without meeting her friends eyes and then turned back towards their dorm. Susie didn't need to ask Ginny twice about the first years incident, Ginny had told her all about the Chamber of Secrets and the incidents which had happened there. . . Susie's parents were muggles, not that she was ashamed of them or something but she had always hoped to have a family like that of Ginny. Ginny had never lied to her about anything but now Susie couldn't just believe the explanation given to her at the same time she didn't want to prod it out of Ginny so she left the incident for now. 'For now only. . .' she promised herself as she followed back the red hair girl back to their dorm.


End file.
